Bittersweet Melody
by Redmoon1997
Summary: A big mistake almost ruined their life


This was originally a entry from a contest but I figures that needs more Kingcrab so here I am posting this old thing. I'm working on a sequel to Vampire love too ;) I have received so many requests, and they made me so happy, I want to make you happy as well.

This was inspired by three songs: Unfaithful-Rihanna, Breathe into me-Red and It's not over- Daughtry. I recommend to listen to those songs before, during or after this fic. It makes it more dramatic…I think. The lyrics are beautiful and the rhythm is catchy. Also, AU! (this means that this is based on an Alternate universe). Most of my fics are AU. Me luvs AU. It gives more plot ideas.

* * *

><p>Tittle: Bittersweet Melodies<p>

"I can't believe this" a completely frustrated Yusei said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get a new job" Jack tried to comfort his lover, who shook his head in return and refused his embrace.

"You know I can't, Jack. I didn't get the chance to finish high school due to financial problems and I can't possibly get a worthy job"

Yusei was completely frustrated. He got fired from his previous job due to a customer. What was that job you may ask? Yusei had been working at a family restaurant, where he won little money but enough to buy the essential. The reason he got fired was because of Aki, Yusei's first and only girlfriend. Her father bought the restaurant and demanded to have Yusei fired. Jack did not have a job at the time so they were doomed. Yusei needed to find a job and fast.

"Sure you can. You are smart. We will figure something out" Jack tenderly whispered in Yusei's ear, soothing his back with those expert hands that always seemed to either relax him or excite him.

Yusei smiled. He loved the feeling of Jack's warm, loving hands in his body. They felt so...good. They made him forget about anything else and just melt away in the comforting feeling that didn't happen so often. Most of the time this comforting feeling Yusei was experiencing was completely blinded by nothing but pure passion and bliss.

"Thanks, Jack" Yusei gave Jack a quick peck on the lips before standing up. He grabbed his coat and started moving outside.

"Where are you going?" a surprised Jack asked.

"To get a job" Jack was about to say something back but Yusei did not allowed him. "I can't just sit around here doing nothing. We need the money. I may be home late so just eat some of yesterday's leftovers"

Yusei did not let Jack to comment back at his decision and left the house. He got in his D-wheel and raced around town, hoping to find a job that paid well.

* * *

><p>Three hours...<p>

Yusei had been searching for three whole hours and he didn't find anything. He tried asking in six places but he got rejected in all of them. He let out a frustrated sigh, stopping his D-wheel and sat in a bench of the already dark streets.

"I hate this" he whispered into the darkness of the night, of course receiving nothing in reply.

"What's the matter?" a deep, cold voice asked Yusei, sending shivers through his entire body.

Yusei turned his head around, only to find a pair of unknown hazel eyes staring at him. They belonged to 20 year old looking man. The man was wearing a blue button-up shirt with a pair of jeans. He had a cigarette in his mouth, the scent of smoke invading Yusei's nostrils. Yusei coughed, he always did hate smokers.

"Do I know you?" Yusei asked to that unknown man.

"You don't. But I know about your little problem" the man moved closer to Yusei, the disgusting stench becoming more and more intense.

Yusei's eyes widened.

"Where you spying on me?"

The man chuckled. "Maybe. I just could not help it" one single finger brushed over Yusei's cheek, contemplating how soft it felt. Like a very beautiful and unique doll.

'I'm going to have so much fun with this boy' the man thought.

Yusei brushed off the hand, feeling rather disgusted at the alien touch he was feeling. That touch was nothing like Jack's. "Get away from me" Yusei spat at the man.

"Why would I do that? Don't you want to hear the solution to your problem?" the man asked. "I can make you win money easily. I can give you five hundred dollars in one night"

Yusei looked mortified. The man wanted him to be some kind of…whore? Absolutely not! There were more ways to win money; he's just having though luck at the time. But given time everything will turn out alright.

"Go away" he said firmly.

"What would you and your lover do when you get kicked out of the house, huh?" the man asked. The nerve of this man, getting Jack into this. "Will he still want you knowing you can't hold onto a job as ease as working at a little restaurant? Maybe he just wanted to have somebody who would pay for the roof he lived in"

"Stop it" Yusei warned.

"How much time would it take for you to find a job?" the man continued, "Without finishing high school, and not even starting college, the possibilities are very small"

"There are jobs that don't acquire any of that"

"I'm offering you one. It's easy money. I get satisfied, you get money. It's a fair trade. And nobody has to find out" he purred in Yusei's ear.

Yusei closed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he was considering this man's word. There weren't many options. The rent must be paid immediately, not to mention food and clothing and other things. He had the money from his last check, but it wasn't enough. Nobody was going to find out anyway.

"Nobody will know, right?"

"No"

"Then I'll do it" somehow he knew he was going to regret it.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Yusei?" Jack asked, even though he had an idea.<p>

"I'm going to see Carly. She wanted to show me something" Yusei replied, putting on a leather jacket.

Jack knew that it was all a lie. It has been three months since all of this started. Yusei would just disappear four times a week at night, claiming that he was just going to hang out with somebody. The thing is that whenever Yusei came back home he was always tired and always seemed to get money out of who knows where. One day, or night, Jack decided to follow his lover. He was determined to discover where was Yusei going. Jack did not like what he discovered.

Yusei was on a bed, a black haired stranger was thrusting into him as Yusei cried out his name in pleasure. It pained Jack as Yusei screamed 'Kenta' as he shot his sticky release in his stomach as they both reached their climax. Kenta, the man, gave Yusei some cash after the event.

"Still as good as ever" the man said, slapping Yusei's ass before he put some clothes on before leaving the room.

Jack was frozen. He loved Yusei a lot, but it really pained him to know that his lover was seeing another man. He knew he will have to confront Yusei about his newly found knowledge about his affair.

* * *

><p>"Don't lie to me, Yusei. I think we both know that you were not seeing Carly at all"<p>

The words surprised Yusei. He was not expecting that.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know" it was a simple statement. Nothing more than two words. But those two words spoke more than a ten words sentence.

Yusei gasped. Jack knew? Since when He felt embarrassed, guilty, sad, disgusted with himself. It was a not so good mix of emotions.

"Jack, I..."Yusei tried explaining but he didn't know what to say. How was he going to explain this to Jack?

"Why have you done this Yusei. Don't you love me?" Jack asked, his eyes so sad.

"Of course I do Jack"

"Then tell me why you did that then?"

"We didn't have enough money. We were going to be tossed to the streets. I wanted to make more money for both of us. I wanted to make you happy" Yusei was at the verge of tears now.

"You wanted to make me happy by sleeping with another man?" Jack chocked.

"No!"

After that short reply the room fell into a very uncomfortable silence. Neither of them spoke a word. Yusei stared at his feet while Jack stared at Yusei. There was no words that could describe what both of them where feeling. It was like the world was falling on them. Like they were being ripped apart from the inside. Maybe even worse.

"I can't do this anymore" it was Jack who broke that silence.

Yusei looked up at Jack. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that..." Jack took a deep breath, "we should break up"

It was not easy to say that. He did not like the pained look that Yusei was showing in that angelic face. However, he could not be with Yusei anymore. Not after what he did.

"No Jack. Please. I won't do it again. I promise" Yusei told Jack.

"I'm sorry, Yusei" with that said Jack left the apartment.

Yusei fell to his knees, tears were now escaping. The hot tears fell in the floor, hands taking hold of his own hair and pulling on it rather hard. Yusei's blue eyes traveled to the glass table. He could not bear with the pain he was feeling. He stood up, tears still coming out of his eyes, and punched the table as hard as he could. Shard pieces were now falling everywhere around the room, both big and small ones. Yusei picked up a large one, sharp as well, and stared at his reflection. It disgusted him.

"I'm sorry too, Jack. I didn't want to kill you with what I did. So I will take my life instead. I don't deserve it" Yusei whispered to himself before stabbing himself right in the heart.

Jack was now cleaning his D-wheel. He had no reason to do it but he had to do something to clear up his mind. The pain he was feeling was intense. More painful than any physical pain. It was like a knife made its way across his heart and left a deep, dangerous wound that could not be healed. Maybe even worse.

He didn't understand why Yusei did this. Sure, they needed the money but cheating on him could not help at all. Jack preferred to be homeless with Yusei than knowing that Yusei was actually sleeping with another man. It was too late now. He was staying with his friend, Crow. The only thing he had left was his D-wheel, an object that Yusei made him for his birthday. He knows that he can sell it to buy a new apartment but he could not bring himself to do it. It was the only precious thing he had left.

Jack stops drying the wet D-wheel. He fell to his knees and hid his head with both hands.

"Dammit Yusei. Why did you do that?" the blonde whispered in between his shaky hands.

Oh, how the mighty has fallen. If any of his friends, like Kiryu or Crow, were there they would probably be teasing the blonde as they saw him in such state. And Jack did not care if they did.

He got in his clean D-wheel and sped off to a new destination. Neo Domino's bridge. Once he arrived to the perfectly built bridge he stood at the corner, watching how high he was. It was like three hundred feet high. If you fall from it you will have no chance in surviving. And Jack was considering that option at the moment. He wanted to get rid of the immense pain he was feeling at fast. The pain from the fall would be nothing compared to his actual pain.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Yusei"

He took a step forward, right leg was already halfway out the edge. He was about to jump when he felt two strong arms pulling him backwards. The action made Jack fall, hitting the hard ground.

"What the hell were you planning on doing man!" It was Crow the one that saved Jack and asked him that question.

"I think it's pretty obvious" Jack replied, his Australian accent made it sound like he was not feeling any pain at all. Jack always hid his pain from everyone...except Yusei.

"Why the heck would you jump there, Jack!" Crow was yelling now.

"You wouldn't understand" Jack responded in a low tone.

"Try me"

"Go away"

"Not until I put those suicide thoughts out of your head. Seriously, how do you think Yusei would feel if you died?" Crow said.

He knew nothing about their break-up. He thought they were having some problems and needed some time alone to fix whatever problem they had. If only he knew…

"Don't…say his name" Jack told his friend, who stared at him both angrily and confused.

_RING RING RING_

It was Jack's cellphone ringing. Jack checked on the ID. It was an unknown number.

"Hello" Jack responded to whoever was on the other line.

_"Am I speaking with Jack Atlus?"_ It was a female. That much Jack could tell. But the voice was still unknown.

"Yes. To whom am I speaking?"

_"I am a nurse and I call from the Neo Domino city hospital. It appears that a young man known as Yusei Fudo is terribly injured. A friend of his, Kiryu if I recall, told us to call you immediately to come and see him"_those words paralyzed Jack.

Yusei? Hurt? He should not be caring at all for the raven after what he did to him but it was too much. He still loved the boy. The words surprised Crow as well.

"I'll be on my way" Jack said before he and Crow got on their D-wheels and left the bridge.

The drive went very fast. Jack even passed the speed limit while Crow was still following it. That meant that Jack was far from Crow at the moment. He did not care if he was breaking a law at the moment. His priority was to reach Yusei.

He parked his D-wheel and ran inside, pushing doctors and nurses out of the way. He knew he reached the right room once he saw Kiryu outside the door, a clearly pained expression on his face.

"Is he ok?" was the first thing that left Jack's mouth.

"..." Kiryu stayed silent.

In that moment the silence spoke more than words. Kiryu's closed lips and red, tear stricken eyes spoke more than an thousand words. Yusei was...

"Oh God. Yusei" Jack chocked out. This time he did not hid any of his pain. In fact, the only thing that could be heard in Jack's voice was pain. Yusei wasn't dead, right?

"I'm sorry Mr. Atlus. He stabbed himself near his heart. It didn't hit it, but it passed too close to it. He lost a lot of blood too. His probabilities of survival are minimal" the doctor said while placing his hand in Jack's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"May I see him?" Jack asked.

"Yes. But only for some short time" the doctor said an left.

Jack's hand reached to the doorknob, shakily twisting it so he could access the room where he knew his dead ex-lover was now in.

The sigh in the room surprised Jack. Yusei was still beautiful, even in death. The once tanned skin was pale, eyelids were fully closed and slender hands were resting on his chest. The boy hardly had pulse. It was all true. Yusei was nearly dead,

Jack hands cupped Yusei's cold cheek.

"Why do you always hurt me Yusei? How could you do this?" Jack tenderly whispered.

No response was given. Jack already expected that. Yusei _was_unconscious after all. Tears began falling down from his eyes and fell in Yusei's cheek, traveling all the way down to the pale lips. He really wanted to kiss those lips.

So he did. He leaned in and kissed the cold lips that belonged to the lifeless boy, whispering the words, "Wake up"

He pulled away, feeling the need to breathe again. The monitor began making a small beeping noise, indicating that Yusei was still alive. It was very faint but it was something.

Jack eyes widened at that.

_'Keep on fighting. You are strong. Don't you dare to die on me'_ Jack thought

He kissed Yusei again. The love, pain, care, and any other emotions Jack was feeling were being transferred to Yusei. The unconscious body stiffened a bit, showing more sign of life.

Doctors and nurses invaded the area. They asked Jack to get out of the room to check on Yusei. Jack did that and sat beside Kiryu and Crow, who finally arrived to the hospital.

An hour passed and the doctors exited the room.

"He wants to see you" one of them said.

"All right" Jack nodded and re-entered the room.

Yusei was still looking pale. But at least he was now awake, barely. Jack sighed in relief as he saw Yusei's eyes on him.

"Yusei" Jack whispered as he hugged the boy, not hard enough to choke him.

"Thank you so much Jack"

Jack pulled away from the embrace, looking confused at Yusei."For what?' he asked.

"For saving my life. Even after what I did" Yusei told Jack.

"I hardly did anything"

"You showed up. Having you presence in the same room as I is more than enough" Yusei smile, a difficult thing to do considering his state.

"I declined to accept the possibility of losing you. A world without you…doesn't seem right" Jack's world would have crumbled more than it already did before. A gray world full of agony awaited without Yusei.

The raven bit his lip, taking in what Jack said as if it was his energy source. "Do you still love me?" he asked the blonde.

Jack gave Yusei a smile. Not a fake smile that he used for everybody else. It was a smile that Jack used for Yusei and Yusei only.

"Of course I do. Letting you go was the greatest mistake of my life, Yusei. All the time I spend away from you is like hell. I...can't live without you. If you die then I will follow you"

"Jack..."Yusei tried talking but he was cut off by Jack.

"Let me finish" Jack waited for Yusei's nod and when he received it he continued. "I'm still angry at you, and forgiving you completely will take some time-" Yuise's face fell a little at that, "but I want to be with you again. I almost lost my life because of the break-up"

"I'll work my hardest for you to forgive me. I won't ever do something like what I did. Never again" Yusei promised himself and Jack.

"I'll do my best to leave what's past in the past" Jack also said.

"Jack...I..."Yusei began but he was shushed by one of Jack's strong fingers.

"Shut up. You need to rest for now"

"I can't believe I almost blew everything away. Now I know that I want to be alive. Suicide was not the answer to this problem. I should have fought for our love, not try to end the last remaining of it.  
>I am so fucked up" Yusei let out a heavy breath, letting out some of his frustration.<p>

Yusei was now a trembling mess. His eyes were red from all he pain he was feeling after saying those words. It felt so easy and yet, so hard to say every single word. He meant all he said. Jack knew it too. Even if those words remained unspoken the emotions that their eyes were showing were more than enough.

"Shh" Jack soothed Yusei, his arms were around Yusei's weak body giving him a warm embrace full of love and care. Yusei buried his face in Jack's chest. It held Jack's scent, a bittersweet scent that managed to drive Yusei insane. "Is ok now. You are safe and that's all that matters. Let's just forget about what happened."

"What happened is too much to forget, Jack. We both know so"

"That does not mean that we can't ignore it"

"The past can't be ignored. We can try for a while but it will always come back. Memories can't be erased neither. This is the price I have to pay" Yusei bit his lips. He did not want Jack to suffer. However, it can't be stopped.

"Everything will be alright. Everybody learns from their mistakes. Now rest" Jack ordered. "You need it.

"You better be here when I wake up"

"You better wake up" Jack shot back at him, and gave the raven a wink before exiting the room.

He was ready to face a hard future. He was going to have to control himself from breaking Kenta's face. He didn't have money to pay for a lawyer. Besides, neither he nor Yusei want to have anything to do with that bastard. Like said earlier, he was a mistake.

And Jack wouldn't tell Yusei for now, as some kind of punishment because he was still not completely over the cheating thing, but Yusei has already been forgiven. He will tell him some other day…

OWARI

Cliché story. I know. But it's old and I felt like writing something sappy xD I edited some of it to make it larger. As for the tittle, Bittersweet is because of Jack's and Yusei's situation. Melodies is because they were both inspired by songs. Review please. Also, if you want me to write any stories I take requests. You can review me or PM me.

Love,

Redmoon1997


End file.
